


Small Grand Gestures

by nofeartina



Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a prompt, no listen ALL THE FLUFF, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Prompted by anonymous on tumblr who asked for: "some sappy fluffy fluff of isak and even"One fluffy, sappy proposal fic coming right up. ❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Fic posts archived from tumblr [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204000
Comments: 60
Kudos: 381





	Small Grand Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, sweet anon, but the words just weren't flowing. But luckily they did this morning and the lovely colazitron graciously looked it over quickly for me (😘). I hope it's exactly what you hoped for. ❤

The first time Isak realizes, it’s completely by accident.

They’re celebrating Eva’s birthday. Her 5-year-old is really into princesses, so after a while of not seeing Even, Isak goes searching for him, only to find him in her room in a tiara, helping her put on a dress.

She spots Isak before he makes himself known, squeels out a “You can be the prince!” and just like that Isak is roped into playing with them. Which is not a hardship, Eva’s daughter is really cute, he likes spending time with her.

But 15 minutes later he’s on his knees play-proposing to Even with a pink plastic ring with a big fake jewel on it, and as he puts it on Even’s pinky finger, right above the first knuckle as it’s not big enough to go any further, that’s when Isak notices.

Even’s eyes are a bit too wide, a bit too wet. 

Even…  _ likes _ it.

It’s a thought that Isak saves for later, he knows now’s not the time for it. But he still squeezes Even’s hand when he gets up off the floor and laughs into the overly wet silly kiss Even plants on his face.

\--||--

It’s not like they haven’t talked about it. They have, plenty of times. But it’s never been anything real, always something vague into-the-future kind of thing. “When we get married I think we should wear rings,” and “When we get married, let’s not spend 50.000 kr on clothes,” and “We’re so going to some exotic place on our honeymoon.” Stuff like that. They even have a long-standing fake-argument about what they’re going to call themselves after; Valtersen? Bech Valtersen? Næsheim? Valtersen Næsheim? Nothing has been decided yet, but it’s a fun argument to have because most of the time it ends in kisses and sometimes more. 

So it’s not like it’s a foreign thought.

But Isak finds himself thinking about it a bit less vaguely in the following couple of weeks, remembering how Even had looked at him, picturing what it would actually be like to be married. To be more than partners. And he knows it’s foolish, knows that in the end, it’s just a piece of paper, it won’t make them more committed to each other. However… He is his mother’s son and he knows she wants them to be married, and he’s long since admitted to himself that it would mean something to him too.

If he’s completely honest with himself, he’s always imagined Even would be the one to propose. Not that Isak can’t be a romantic, it’s just usually Even who does the big gestures. But seeing Even like that makes Isak think. Maybe Even is waiting for Isak, maybe he’s not really sure if Isak is ready. And sure, Isak could just  _ tell _ Even, as they’ve learned how to do, but for once, Isak hesitates.

He kinda wants to be the one to propose.

\--||--

Nothing really changes. They still fall asleep next to each other every night, still bicker about laundry and what to make for dinner, they’re still  _ them _ . Isak doesn’t spend all his free time searching for wedding things on the internet either.

But. He does take a detour on his way home from work, pausing in front of a jewelry store. It takes him two more passes before he feels secure enough in his decision that he actually goes inside and buys the rings. 

He hides the box in the bookcase behind his old uni books, where he’s pretty sure Even will never find it. He doesn’t really have a plan for what’s going to happen, but at least he’s made it this far. He’s sure he’ll think of something.

\--||--

He doesn’t.

Isak spends ages online, reading articles about how to propose and looking at proposal videos on youtube. He wants to make it grand, wants to overwhelm Even with his planning and his creativity, but he still wants to make it them and that’s what makes it hard.

They’re not really a grand gesture kind of couple.

Everything is either too much or too expensive. He doesn’t want to put the ring at the bottom of a champagne flute, he doesn’t even like champagne. He doesn’t want to buy a billboard or go down on one knee in front of a big crowd of people, he can’t imagine anything worse than that, actually.

He just wants… Even to get that gleam in his eyes, that look on his face when Isak does something that turns Even fond and happy. Makes him smile at him in that way he does, all soft and affectionate. He wants Even to put on the ring and say  _ yes  _ and only have eyes for Isak while he does. 

He’s maybe stressing too hard about it, because one night Even sits down behind him on the couch, folds his long legs around Isak and starts rubbing Isak’s shoulders, starting to work on the kinks that have built up there from Isak worrying.

“If you take your shirt off I’ve brought some lotion and I’ll give you a proper massage. You look so tense, babe,” Even says, voice low and intimate. Caring.

And Isak sighs in relief from the warmth of Even’s fingers. He slides down onto the floor and eagerly pulls off his shirt. Even gives the best massages.

Half an hour later Isak feels like he’s floating. Even has meticulously and patiently worked the tension out of his shoulders and neck and Isak is sitting there with his eyes closed, only grunting and moaning occasionally to let Even know that he’s still present, and maybe that Even’s found a good spot.

The massage slowly changes into Even just sliding the tips of his fingers over Isak’s skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake, making Isak shiver.

“That was amazing,” Isak says, voice all gravel and low and tired. Relaxed.

“Mmm,” Even hums and leans down to put his arms around Isak. “What’s gotten you so stressed?” 

Isak groans and puts his head back against Even’s shoulder, leaving his cheek wide open for Even’s lips which he takes advantage of immediately.

“I can’t tell you.”

Even hums again, he doesn’t sound annoyed just curious. “It’s months until Christmas and my birthday. So I know you’re not planning a surprise party.” 

And that’s definitely his teasing voice, the one that never fails to make Isak smile and take the bait.

“Like everything revolves around you.”

“It kinda does, I thought you knew that by now.”

Isak can’t help but laugh, turns around in Even’s arms and gets up on his knees so he can kiss him. He’s smiling when he leans back just enough that he can whisper against Even’s lips, “Arrogant fu----” but Even pulls him in for another kiss before he can finish that sentence.

The kiss quickly dissolves into laughter but turns kind of serious again when Even pulls him up on the couch and keeps going until Isak is lying on top of him. 

“Hey,” he says, as he pushes a hand through Isak’s hair and Isak can’t help but lean down and nuzzle his nose as he answers right back, “Hey.”

He loves how they do this, how they take these moments to just acknowledge each other, no matter how busy they are or how crowded it is around them. These moments always feel so intimate, like there’s no one else in the world but them.

Isak looks down at Even, at his blue eyes, so full of fondness and love, his lips stretched in a pleased smile like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere. On this couch, in this room, with Isak on top of him, kissing, being close.

“Marry me,” Isak says, before he even thinks about it, before he even realizes he was going to say it.

“What?” Even laughs.

“I mean it, marry me.”  _ Yeah _ , Isak thinks. This is it, this is the moment. It feels right. It doesn’t get much bigger than this.

Even pushes at Isak until he lets him up, until Even can put his elbow under him so they‘re eye to eye. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Isak laughs, kisses Even quickly and puts his hands on his face, stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. He can’t stop smiling, probably looks like a fool as he continues. “I’ve been looking for the perfect way to propose, trying to figure out some grand gesture, but  _ this  _ is us,  _ this  _ is how I want us to be forever. It feels perfect. And I love you and I want to be with you forever. So-- Marry me.”

Even’s hands are on Isak’s wrists, holding on tight. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide but there’s excitement behind them, a smile slowly taking over his face.

“Yes, of course, I-- Yes,” he says, and Isak laughs. “Yes, yes, yes,” Even mutters between kisses, the word whispered against every part of Isak’s face.

“Wait!” Isak pulls back, leaving a confused Even behind as he crawls off the couch and quickly gets the box out from behind his books. He pulls out one of the rings and sits down next to Even. 

“Then let’s make it official,” he whispers, takes the hand that Even offers and slides the ring on.

Even looks down at it, and then him, eyes full of wonder and love and something undefinable that Isak feels in his  _ toes _ .

“It’s perfect, you’re perfect,” he says and leans in for a kiss that quickly turns heated.

Isak’s not sure how long they spend on that couch, but his lips are sore and puffy by the time he pulls back, settles in on Even’s chest, listening to his heart beating. He can’t help but slide his fingers over the ring, feeling the metal and admiring how right it looks there on Even’s finger.

“Did you buy one for yourself?” Even says in a low voice.

“Yeah. We agreed that we should both have rings.”

“Good. I can’t wait to put it on you.”

Isak hums, he can’t wait for that either, but he really doesn’t want to get up right now. He’s too comfortable and he can’t imagine not being this close to Even. 

Later, tomorrow. They’ll deal with it at another time.

Even huffs out a laugh under him, enough that Isak looks up at him.

“Oh god, we’re actually going to have to work out the surname thing now.”

Isak groans, but doesn’t quite manage to stop smiling. “I still vote for Valtersen.”

“Mm-hmm, of course you do,” Even says and leans in. “Maybe there’s a way I can convince you otherwise.”

Isak lets himself get pulled closer, almost to the point where their lips are touching. 

“Yeah, maybe there is. Or maybe there isn’t.”

“Well, I’m gonna do my best” Even says and pulls Isak in for a kiss.

Isak definitely looks forward to these discussions and everything that comes with them in the future. Along with everything else.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all still here and not out brushing your teeth from all this fluff. hahah
> 
> Kudos and comments make me the happiest camper! Js. ;)
> 
> I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come play!


End file.
